In the conventional computing machine simulation, response variable values are verified by specifying predictor variable values assuming a particular case by the user. The predictor variables are variables being subjects for design such as longitudinal, transversal, and height dimensions, while the response variables are variables being subjects for optimization such as stresses. On the other hand, in recent years, as the capability of computing machines are being improved, there are realized optimum design calculation systems which, by examining response variable values with respect to the combination of predictor variable values assuming multiple cases, examine the relationship between predictor variables and response variables, or examine the combination of predictor variable values under which response variable values are optimum.
In conventional optimum design calculation systems, there are employed a method of calculating the combination of predictor variable values in the round-robin manner, and a method of reducing the number of combination of predictor variable values by presuming the linearity.
As conventional techniques related to the present invention, there is known a Patent Document 1 described below. In the Patent Document 1, there is disclosed an equipment reliability design support apparatus that allocates design variables of equipments and parts to an orthogonal table based on the Taguchi Method, analyzes a design analysis model or an inverse problem analysis model based on the orthogonal table, obtains a response surface based on the analysis result, and performs the optimum design using the response surface.    Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-125933 (third to tenth page, FIG. 1)